1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to data managing, and more particularly to a system and method for transmitting communication data of a fixed line phone.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile phones may record various information of contacts, such as contact names, phone numbers, and E-mail addresses, for example. People may easily know a contact name of an incoming call if a phone number of the incoming call has been stored in a contact list of the mobile phone. However, a fixed line phone cannot provide the contact name of an incoming call. Furthermore, it is not convenient for people to manage communication records of the fixed line phone, such as the ability to count how many times a designated contact has been called, for example.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved system and method for transmitting communication data of a fixed line phone.